


Bridge Across the Sea Cave

by Pent



Category: Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M, originshipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-05 00:55:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3099005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pent/pseuds/Pent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of originshipping and Juan drabbles. More specific summaries are posted on the individual pieces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. That Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juan recieves a worrying call from Wallace early in the morning.
> 
> **WARNING: MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH IMPLICATIONS AND MOURNING**

Before Juan’s alarm had a chance to ring, about an hour before dawn, his PokéNav began to buzz. With an exaggerated groan, Juan rolled onto his stomach and buried his head into his pillow. He managed to catch a glimpse of the time: 5:09am. Whoever was calling was going to have to wait until after his alarm went off. After his shower and morning tea.

There was a short silence after the PokéNav's incessant buzzing before it began buzzing again. Groaning again, Juan hoisted himself up to take glance at it, trying not to let the light burn his eyes awake. His heart nearly stopped when he saw the word “Wallace” on the screen. Juan cursed over and over again as he jumbled to answer the call, “Wallace?!”

Half of a strangled sob sounded over the line. Juan’s heart sank with guilt that he hadn’t picked up earlier. He jumped out of bed with the PokéNav to his ear. “Hang on, Wallace, I’m coming over right now, okay?”

Wallace cleared his throat. His forced voice came out strained and somewhat raspy. Juan imagined that it would be worse in person; especially if he was unable to hold it together. “I’m sorry Master Juan. You don’t need to do something like that for me so early in the morning. I’ll be okay, it’s just…”

Juan took a deep breath as he jammed his feet into the closest pair of shoes he spotted on his floor. “Bleeding Arceus fuck, Wallace — I’m not letting you force down your emotions like this. You’re not okay. I’ll be there in ten minutes,” Juan stated, meaning to sound more gentle than hostile.

Juan got ready faster than he ever had in his life, skipping the shower and tea, throwing on button-down shirt over his pajama pants, and slamming his front door behind him without locking it. He didn’t care that he looked awful. Due to recent events surrounding the disappearance of Wallace’s husband, the only thing going through his mind was the horrible creeping thought that he had been dreading to surface all week. The unspeakable: Steven Stone is dead.

Juan felt chills run down his neck and prayed that it wasn’t true as he half-ran to Wallace’s Sootopolian home, buttoning up his shirt along the way and trying to think of what in the world he was going to do to try to comfort Wallace if Steven…

Juan didn’t bother knocking on the door when he arrived at Wallace’s house. He rattled the doorknob and then immediately shoved his spare key into the door, which he had ready halfway across the city.

“Wallace,” Juan called into the dark house, staring down at the various objects strewn across cluttered floor. Juan followed the faint sounds of the television into Wallace’s bedroom, where Wallace sat in the dark staring blankly at the screen, hair matted and eyes blank.

Juan took a seat on the bed next to Wallace, startling him into jumping as if he had just noticed Juan arrive.

“Hey,” Juan said softly, looking at the TV. The news was playing. Wallace was looking for anything related to Steven, of course — or maybe he had already found it. The knot in Juan’s stomach grew tighter. “Is Steven…?”

Wallace shook his head, and choked out, “Still missing. He won’t answer any of my calls. I’m scared, Master Juan.”

Juan couldn’t recall the words “I’m scared” ever coming out of Wallace’s mouth.

 


	2. The Missing Roommate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven finds a note left behind by his roommate, Wallace.

The sun was about to rise when Steven returned to the tiny new apartment he shared with his boyfriend, Wallace. He closed the door as quietly as possible behind him, cringing when the door squeaked and the lock made a loud noise. Anxiously, he looked straight ahead at his and Wallace’s queen-sized bed to see if the noise had woken the light-sleeper. To Steven’s surprise, the bed was neatly made, with no Wallace in sight.

Quietly dropping his belongings, Steven made his way over to the bed to investigate, finding a note where Wallace should have been. Rather, where Wallace’s pillow should have been. His full name was written in red marker, underlined three times.

> STEVEN STONE,
> 
> I am SICK and TIRED of you testing rock solubility in this bed. I refuse to sleep like a BARBARIAN with bits and pieces of rocks stabbing into my skin while I’m trying to sleep. Not to mention, rock dust is now on every piece of clothing I own.
> 
> Sincerely,
> 
> Wallace
> 
> P.S. you snore, dear

Steven sat the note back down where he found it with a thoughtful grunt, beginning to strip out of his suit while trying to unfold the mystery in his mind: where was Wallace if he wasn’t here? Did he really snore?

Upon opening the bathroom door, Steven nearly jumped out of his skin. Wallace was curled up with his pillow, asleep in the bathtub. Mystery solved. The sound of the door opening had made him stir, but he remained fast asleep. Steven tried hard not to laugh.


	3. The "I Love You"s

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven and Wallace treat the long-distance parts of their relationship in a creative way.

Steven and Wallace had made it a game of sorts: Wallace would hide as many sticky notes as he could in Steven’s things before he left on a big cross-region business trip or geological exploration.

All of the notes said the same thing: “I love you”, yet they never failed to make Steven furiously blush whenever he found one.

After the obvious note-on-the-back-of-Steven’s-PokeNav and the overused in-the-pocket-of-Steven’s-backpack began to grow stale: Wallace began to get more creative: stuck to the glossary of Steven’s rock identification guidebook, on the wing of his Skarmory.

The note locations began to get so obscure that they would include things that weren’t notes at all: Wallace carving a heart into Steven’s packed sandwich; Steven’s spelunking headlight carefully made into the projected shape of a heart when he turned it on.

 

* * *

 

"Steven?!" Wallace’s voice sounded urgent over the PokeNav, but Steven still couldn’t help but smile upon hearing it.

"Wallace… you couldn’t have called at a better time. I’m about to give that presentation with my father and I’m nervous—"

"—you’re in Unova on Devon business, right? Just Devon business?"

"Yes."

"Oh Steven. I put an "I love you" in that presentation of yours; I assumed it was for your nerdy rock friends. I’m so sorry — if this is going to ruin your career then by all means —"

Steven’s face turned red. “—n-no, Wallace, it’s not going to… nothing like that…” Taking a deep breath, Steven eventually laughed. “Thank you for the warning, love. I’ll keep it in there and play it straight. Maybe it’ll lighten the corporate mood a little.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven comes home to Wallace after a long day: a tiny scrap that I ended up not doing anything with

Before the front door had a chance to click close, Wallace’s voice sounded from the dining room: “Steven, do you realize how disgusting it is to change directly into your suit after you’ve been spelunking? At least fly home and take a shower first.”

"Good evening to you, too, Wallace." Steven had already discarded his backpack and was undoing his tie when he came face-to-face with a sour-looking Wallace at his dining room table. Steven leaned over the table to plant a kiss on his cheek, which Wallace swayed into. "You’re the one who told me not to go spelunking in this suit anymore… It’s rather inconvinient."

"Remind me—how did I end up marrying someone so vile?"


	5. Gemstones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven takes Wallace spelunking.

“Can we _please_ go home now?” Wallace begged once more, finding himself unable to bear the silence of his boyfriend’s concentration on top of the suffocating, musky cave air any longer.

Steven raised his head to look at his boyfriend, remaining patient while Wallace traced shapeless patterns onto his shoulder.

“Please? Before Lizzie’s scales completely lose their luster? It isn’t healthy for her to be in this sort of environment for so long,” Wallace added, the small Luvdisc cuddling meekly into his arms for effect. “I know I told you I wanted to come spelunking with you, but I didn’t think it would take this long, love.”

Hands pressed flat against the rough cave floor, Steven pulled himself off the ground and into a kneel, looking up at Wallace again. “I’m sorry, Wallace. I haven’t found anything yet. I won’t be much longer.” A small smile crossed his face. “We can go home soon.”

“ _Steeeeven_. ‘Soon’ was two hours ago.”

“You can go home now if you want, Wallace… I’ll meet you there in a couple of hours.”

“Without you, I would get lost on the way out. This place is a labyrinth,” said Wallace, burying his face in his hands and slumping down to sit on a large rock. Lizzie attempted to wedge herself past his hands to nuzzle against his face. Removing his hands to pet Lizzie, Wallace stared at the shadows twisting around them cast from the light of Steven’s lantern. “You told me that the gemstones covering every surface of these cave walls are one the most breathtaking sights in the entire world, but all I see are cave walls, Steven.”

“I forgot how deep into the cave that is Wallace; I’m sorry. I didn’t think you would want to go that far.” Lizzie floated down between Steven and the cave wall with a small chirp. Smiling, Steven gave her a pat, trying not to dirty her scales any more than they already were. His eyes lingered on her scales, which were turning an odd shade of near translucent, washed-out pink over their usual opaque vibrance.

Steven stood up and stretched his legs, keeping his eyes on his careful, half-finished work on the lower cave wall while tossing his pick axe into his backpack. “How about I bring you some of those gemstones instead?”

Wallace smiled and took Steven’s filthied hand, closing his eyes when he kissed him. “Thank you, Steven.”

“Let’s go to the beach, Wallace.”


End file.
